


Heat Sink

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only here he is, stuck on one side of his desk with a certain picky-pain DI of his (one he'd rather not name) sitting across the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Sink

**Author's Note:**

> Referenced a thing from Prey in this because of reasons. What can I say, it fit.
> 
> Implied Sam/Gene but written as gen. Take it as you may.

'Shit.' Sam sighs, wiping at his face with his sleeve, mopping up sweat. 'I think I'm dying here, Guv.'

It's hot, bloody awful heat that's sunk so deep into Gene's skin, he doubts he'll ever feel cool. The overhead lights are buzzing, beating down on the both of them, the air still as a caught breath. His office is feeling like an oven at this point, it being a half-hour past beer o’clock and him rather wishing he were anywhere else. Only here he is, stuck on one side of his desk with a certain picky-pain DI of his (one he'd rather not name) sitting across the way.

So, because it's all Sam's fault, he scowls at him, flicks a crumpled up bit of paper in Sam's direction, only it ends up missing by (give or take) a mile. It sails safely by Sam's sweat-damp head, at which point Sam huffs on a small laugh and, looking too sodding satisfied with himself, grins. Gene's immediate reaction is to punch him in the face, the twat. Too hot, and definitely feeling too lazy to exert that sort of energy, he stays his hand instead.

He picks his biro back up instead, starts scribbling furiously. 'You're the one who insisted we finish up the bloody paperwork in the middle of this bloody heatwave. Even the villains are taking a break here, Sam – might just want to consider switching yourself off as well.' His gaze shifts towards Sam once more, subtle as he can, sees Sam wiping at his face once more, but otherwise he seems completely focused on his own work.

'Justice never rests,' Sam mutters, not looking up. 'Anyhow, for some reason I thought there'd be a bloody working fan somewhere in this bloody bastard building.'

Gene wipes at his brow, soaking his already damp sleeve with even more sweat. 'Cry me a river, Gladys.'

Sam stops, taps his pen against the file on his lap, doesn't quite look up but his gaze is tilted in Gene's direction. Still looks too bloody smug for his own damned good. 'Okay, sure, right away. Then we can go swimming in it.'

Swimming. Oh, well, Sam does have a good idea from time to time, which sets Gene to thinking. He leans back in his chair, giving a heavy sigh as he does, tosses his pen down onto the desk. 'Now you mention it, could do with a bit of holiday.'

Sam sighs as well, sitting up, leaning back. Looks thoughtful, brow knit together, lips slightly pursed. 'Blackpool, maybe?' He raises one eyebrow in question. 'I do like to be beside the seaside.'

Gene grunts, rolling his eyes. Folds his arm across his chest, scowls at Sam, just as hard as he's able. 'Took that as an offer then, did you?'

'Course I did, Guv.'

'Hmm.' Gene just shakes his head, can't quite stop himself from grinning, which makes Sam grin right back at him, the daft sod. 'Well, suppose you're right about that.'


End file.
